Random Virus
Random Virus is a sometimes-villain-sometimes-hero from the BBC TV series and video game Ace Lightning. He is not a complete villain, per se, but he is not a complete hero. He alternates between allegiance for Ace Lightning and Lord Fear, due to his implants. He was voiced by Cathal J. Dodd. Personality A cyborg (half human, half robot), Random Virus has the body and head of his human self, but he has a robotic left arm, caterpillar treads for legs, a cybernetic pad over his heart and circuitry over one side of his face. He suffers from a severe case of Multiple Personality Disorder, alternating between being a heroic Lightning Knight and an evil minion of Lord Fear (or independent). His allegiance is shown by one of his eyes, which turns green for good and red for evil (in all platforms of the video game, both his eyes change colour). When he is under his good-natured and praiseworthy personality, Random is a respectable and courageous Lightning Knight, upholding their code of honor and always wishing to help his friends, as Lightning Knight, friend and hero. However, he never wishes to harm others, and hides out in the recycling center of Conestoga Hills. When his evil self takes over, he is very hurtful, mean, hateful, and aggressive, dismissing friendship and kindness as 'weaknesses', vowing to destroy them. Capabilities Aside from The Master Programmer, Lady Illusion and Mr. Cheeseborough, Random is the only villain not to become something from the Carnival of Doom corresponding to his form (this is the case for everybody under Lord Fear's thumb, besides the afore-mentioned, because they're human). Since he's a Lightning Knight, he gets sent back into the video game. Random is very strong (due to his cybernetics) and can even control machinery around him. He can also control electricity. History in the show (on and off-screen) Six years prior to the show first airing (in 2002 for America and 2003 in England), Random was involved in a horrific accident which perpetually scarred him, mentally and physically. It was this accident which required him to receive the robotic attachments which make him indestructible. Random makes his debut in episode 9 of season 1 "Once Upon a Hero", when the Dirty Rat steals the pieces of the Amulet of Zoar belonging to Lord Fear and Mark Hollander (Ace Lightning's sidekick). When he puts them together, Random appears (albeit off-screen), and aides Dirty Rat in attacking the Thunder Tower (Ace's hideout). He remains hidden in Conestoga Hills' recycling center until episode 11, when Lord Fear captures him. Random hides in the Kent Bros. Carnival's tunnel of love, where Fear pits him in a fight against Mark, until the intervention of Ace, who defeats Random by reflecting a blast with the Shield of Justice. At the end of season 1, Random sees his true colours and joins Ace and Sparx to fight Lord Fear, who (along with his minions, besides a newly-changed sides Lady Illusion) gets sent back into the video game when Mark breaks the Amulet. However, in season 2, Random's personality degenerates, as he has less strength over which personality controls him, and he becomes increasingly mad and unpredictable. However, he makes the decision to join Ace, only to be booted out due to Ace having emotions. He then joins forces with Kilobyte to destroy his friend, but slowly reconsiders after seeing Ace and Mark's bravery. He is captured by Lord Fear and his gang towards the end of season 2, but is rescued by Ace, Mark and Lord Fear, when they destroy Kilobyte. It's rumoured Random's age is 35, making him older than Ace. Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mechanically Modified Category:On & Off Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Dissociative